


Surprise!

by frozenCinders



Category: Luck & Logic
Genre: M/M, au where lucifer joined alca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "I need your advice," he came right out and said."I thought you said you didn't need my input?""That was before! What can I do to surprise Lucifer? Can you think of anything?"





	

"Do you think I'd be able to surprise Lucifer..?"

Yoshichika blinked, probably barely registering what Olga had said in his sleepy daze. He made a face that clearly conveyed he was trying to suppress a yawn before speaking.

"Am I... the person you should be asking about that?"

Undaunted, Olga had already been figuring it out in his head and no longer needed Yoshichika's opinion.

"Heh, I'm sure of it. There's a 100% chance he'll love it."

"Uh... yeah."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need it anymore! I'll let you know how it goes- and it'll go well, of course!"

"Go for it."

* * *

Olga went to turn a corner but stopped abruptly and backed up as he heard a couple of people pass by, whispering about Lucifer. They seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and were followed by more casual footsteps, which must have belonged to the fallen angel himself. Olga steeled himself and raised an arm, resting it along with a good amount of his weight on the wall while his other hand waited on his hip.

As Lucifer turned the corner, he noticed Olga immediately, who winked at him with a grin. Lucifer laughed and took Olga's hand from the wall to hold it, turning him around as he continued walking. That wasn't the plan, but he could still salvage this.

He yanked his hand out of Lucifer's grip and cornered him against the wall, his arms on either side of Lucifer's head. Lucifer just smiled at him, unwavering.

"What are you trying to do here..?" he asked.

"I was- I thought this was supposed to be romantic?"

That got another laugh out of him.

"What's so funny? Wait no, I was supposed to hit the wall harder..."

"How is hitting a wall romantic? You humans are so adorable."

"I swear it's supposed to work! Let me try again. Here, get off the wall."

As Olga backed up to give him space, Lucifer stepped closer to Olga until he backed up further and slammed his hand on the opposite wall. It was right beside Olga's head, who offered a stunned gasp and slid down a bit, eyes wide. His other hand took Olga's chin.

"Oh, like that?"

Olga cleared his throat and corrected himself, batting Lucifer's hand off his face and standing up straight to be at eye level with him.

"Y-yes. And the reaction I just showed you is the typically expected one!"

"Ah, so that was on purpose, then?"

"Of course!"

"Would you mind reacting like that more often if it's so voluntary?"

"Uh... well, you'll have to earn it!"

"Earn it, hm?"

Lucifer placed a little kiss on Olga's jaw, trailing his lips down to his neck. Olga tilted his head back and lost himself for a moment before he remembered his objective.

He flipped their positions and placed his knee between Lucifer's legs, who seemed unfazed. He leaned in to whisper at him.

"I want you to dominate me tonight. Fully."

"Oh..? Then what's all this if not a show of dominance?"

The request hadn't fazed him either. What did Olga have to do to get the slightest reaction out of him? Was it impossible for a human to pull off?

He pulled away, a little dejected and already trying to think of some other way to surprise him. He tried to think of what Lucifer normally did to surprise him so he could come up with a counter, but he was drawing a blank. He vaguely registered Lucifer asking him what was wrong and sighed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. I'm fine."

"You're all over the place, Olga. You know you can tell me what's wrong..."

"It'll spoil it if I tell you."

"Oh, preparing something for me? I'm honored!"

"No, I-" On second thought... "Alright, you got me. Try not to think too much about it!"

Olga was smiling at him again and Lucifer seemed satisfied with his answer. With that, they went their separate ways, with Olga making a beeline for Yoshichika's room.

* * *

"I need your advice," he came right out and said.

"I thought you said you didn't need my input?"

"That was before! What can I do to surprise Lucifer? Can you think of anything?"

"Well, breaking up with him might be quite the shock..." he mumbled. Olga gritted his teeth but remained calm, hoping he just didn't mean it.

"How about a pleasant surprise?"

Yoshichika took a breath like he was about to talk before bringing his hand up to his chin and sighing. Then he looked a little disgusted and shook his head before returning his attention to Olga. Yoshichika must have seen the confusion written on his face.

"Alright, so... as I'm sure you're already aware, my father is, uh... a womanizer, basically. And there's something I kinda walked in on once that you could probably do."

"Oh jeez..." Olga scratched the back of his neck. "You don't have to make yourself remember that for me."

"It was only like a year ago, it's fine. Anyway-"

As Yoshichika went on to explain, Olga's eyes lit up and he was certain it would make a nice surprise for Lucifer.

* * *

While he was working the details out with Venus, who was all too eager to help, Olga had seen something on TV out of the corner of his eye. He set his attention on it for a moment and snapped his fingers with a smile, making a mental note to buy a box of pockey later. He'd never actually tried it, but seeing it on TV reminded him of that game people played with it. Lucifer probably wouldn't know about such a thing and wouldn't see it coming.

After finishing up his discussion with Venus (and Yoshichika who he'd dragged along to provide further detail), Olga made for the store to buy a box of pockey and a huge amount of ribbons, both for the first time in his life. It wasn't close to any holiday that he knew of, so the cashier's speechlessness was understandable. She tried an "is it someone's birthday?" and Olga gave a curt but enthused "no" without further explanation. It was dangerous to say it was for a surprise gift for his boyfriend after all. It killed him, not being able to talk about it when he was steadily getting more and more excited about it as the day went on.

His enthusiasm dared to shrink a little as he reminded himself that his friends didn't actually like hearing about that sort of thing either, as they still didn't trust Lucifer. Yoshichika had been on edge for the first few weeks but quickly mellowed out after having mistakenly thought Olga was being hurt only to walk in on him and Lucifer. He'd knocked and everything, but Lucifer had told him to come on in. He preferred to stay out of their business after that.

His smile slowly turned neutral as he walked home, which then morphed into an expression of shock as he saw Lucifer outside. He panicked for a second before remembering he'd already told Lucifer he had a surprise planned for him. He hid the plastic bags which very obviously contained mounds of green ribbons behind his back as Lucifer noticed him and waved, the girl he'd been talking to scampering off as Olga approached. Lucifer's trance history aside, Olga was the only human Lucifer had ever been intimate with, and he told him he planned to keep it that way, so Olga never worried about the understandably many people who fell under his charm.

"What's that now?" he asked, trying to peek behind Olga's back.

"Don't look," Olga said, twisting to keep the bags fully out of view, "it's for your surprise."

"Oh! So soon? Well, I'll behave myself, then."

Olga couldn't help a laugh as Lucifer covered his eyes and turned his back to him.

"I also got something you can see now," he added, remembering the snacks he'd bought. "Or, after I put the rest away, I mean."

"Hm? A leadup to the surprise or something separate?"

"No, it's separate. I got a snack for us to share."

"A snack..?"

Despite probably having much better food in Tetra Heaven- or, he was banished or something along those lines after all, so maybe not- Lucifer enjoyed the food found in Septpia, as he enjoyed all things humans come up with. One of the very few times Olga had seen Lucifer's eyes widen was when he first discovered fireworks, which he proceeded to have an adorably enthused reaction to.

Olga smiled as they walked together, partially at the memory as well as at Lucifer's current antics of only letting himself see through the slits between his fingers.

"It's fine, just don't look at the bags."

"Oh, but my eyes will wander!"

"Then focus on me!" Olga suggested with a grin, pointing at himself with the thumb of his free hand.

"Lucky for me, you happen to be my favorite subject."

Olga's smile widened as Lucifer latched onto him, wrapping an arm around his waist and using his other hand to trace circles on Olga's chest. He couldn't bring himself to care at all that one of his coworkers could stumble across them and sputter an annoying "you shouldn't trust him..." against all reason. He wanted to snap at the entirety of ALCA to just get over it already.

Once they reached one of the common rooms, Olga led Lucifer to a place to sit.

"About that snack... See, there's this game people play with it."

"A game played with food?"

"Here-" Olga set the bags down and sifted through them for the small box. "Don't look at the bags."

"How do you play?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Olga.

"We both take an end of it and whoever pulls away first loses."

"Why would I pull away?"

"Uh... well, rather, whoever gets the most of it wins. You have to be quick!"

"I'm not sure I understand, but we can try."

Olga took one of the sticks out and offered it to Lucifer. He inspected it for a second before putting the unfrosted end in his mouth. Olga bit onto the other end and smiled at him. As Lucifer blinked, Olga moved forward and kissed him, stealing most of the stick as he did so.

When Olga kissed him, Lucifer only made a soft noise that didn't sound very surprised.

"Oh, we had the same idea," he commented offhandedly as Olga pulled away.

"What..? You even saw that coming?"

"Olga, have you forgotten that we're together and it isn't unusual for us to kiss? Perhaps if we weren't, I would have been caught off guard, but..."

"Fuck, good point."

"What's wrong? There's no reason to frown, is there?"

"It's fine," he assured, forcing his expression to soften, which wasn't difficult when he remembered what else he had in store. "I'll just have to try harder."

"There's that cute little smile," Lucifer cooed, cupping Olga's face and leaning in for another kiss. As Olga indulged him, he heard Lucifer grab the box. He pulled away to take a stick of pockey in his mouth and stared at Olga expectantly.

"What, again?"

"I liked it," he simply said, moving forward to gently press it against Olga's lips.

Olga huffed and bit towards him, quickly closing the space between them and giving Lucifer another quick peck in the process.

"You can finish the rest if you want them. I should really start getting ready," Olga said, standing up and grabbing the bags before he got too carried away.

"One more..?"

Olga gave him a regular kiss before leaving the room with a wave, planning to make his way towards Venus before it got too late. Getting naked in front of her was already going to be awkward. Doing it late at night while everyone else was asleep wouldn't help.

* * *

As Venus was finishing tying the ribbons, Olga heard the doorknob to his room jiggle followed by a sigh.

"Olga, why is the door locked?"

Venus giggled.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Shh!"

"Tell me what? Olga, do you have people over?"

"Just one. We're almost done, just- just wait a minute," Olga managed as Venus tied his arms a little too tightly. They were behind him now, and they'd gotten tied last.

"All done! Have fun, you two!"

Venus unlocked the door and slipped past Lucifer, who took half a step into the room before freezing with his eyes wide.

"Oh my, is this my present?" he asked, an amused smile present on his face.

"Heh, did I manage to surprise you this time?"

"Did you really go this far just to surprise me..? What do you get out of that?"

"I don't know..." Olga hadn't really thought it through, he just knew what he wanted. "You looked cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. I mean, I always like how you look, but you're really cute when you're surprised."

"Cute..?" he repeated, pausing before laughing.

"What's-?"

"Olga, I hope you know how dear you are to me."

"What's that have to do with this?"

Lucifer gave a happy sigh before finally closing the door (what a relief) and walking towards the bed.

"I was kinda hoping you'd just kinda stumble across me, but..."

"Didn't I?"

"I mean, after Venus had already left."

Lucifer hummed in response, taking his time eyeing Olga up. He sat next to him and stroked his cheek but didn't make any move to start untying him.

"Hey, uh..."

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna untie me?"

"No."

"Uh, what?"

"Not yet, at least. I thought we could have a little fun before then."

"Well, I... thought you would untie me before-"

"You've presented me with this beautiful gift and now you want to take it away before I can enjoy it?"

"It's... it's a little tight..." Olga muttered, hoping Lucifer would take mercy on him and loosen the ribbons at least a bit.

"I'm sure it is," he joked instead, and Olga knew he'd be rubbing at deep marks in his skin for the rest of the night.

"Are you not already prepared?" Lucifer asked as he loosened the ribbons around Olga's legs just enough to spread them.

"No?" Olga answered as if it were obvious, which it was. "I had Venus tie me up. What was I gonna do, have her wrap me up while I've got a hardon with lube dripping down my thighs?"

"Now that sounds like a treat nobody could pass up."

"Hey, if we're doing this, could you flip me over?" Olga asked, steering the conversation away from his friend. "I don't wanna lay on my arms."

"Aw, but I like seeing your face..."

The mental image of Lucifer pulling his hair to yank his head back so he could see his face suddenly made itself known and Olga quickly began to see the ribbons less as an inconvenience and more as the fun addition Lucifer seemed to think they were from the start. Thankfully, he didn't need to make an argument for it as Lucifer gently turned him over.

"Hmm..."

Olga looked back at Lucifer, who stared at him in thought. He was about to ask what the problem was when Lucifer spoke again.

"Do you have more ribbons?"

"More? Well, yeah, but..."

"Would you like to be blindfolded?"

Olga bit his lip as a slight shiver wracked him. The suggestion helped him belatedly realize that he was completely, utterly at Lucifer's mercy.

"And gagged," he answered.

"Oh..? Is this what you were alluding to earlier?"

Olga didn't remember what he was talking about but didn't question it, always having been one to pretend he knew what he was doing.

"It worries me a bit, though..."

"Huh? What does?"

"You won't really be able to communicate at all."

"Lucifer, you do realize I could snap these ribbons if I needed to, right?"

Lucifer blinked in surprise and chuckled.

"Forgive me, I'm still used to seeing humans as weak little things. You're quite the exception, aren't you?"

Olga wanted to take pride in Lucifer's words, but he had too many memories of being utterly powerless on his own against foreigners. Humans were naturally weaker after all.

... It was a nice stroke of his ego regardless.

"Ah, here they are. Not many left, but that's not a surprise. Just look at you, all wrapped up..."

Olga didn't bother watching Lucifer and just stayed in place, closing his eyes so as to be caught completely off guard. He didn't want to see it coming. He would only be able to use sound to discern what was going on for the night...

Except that Lucifer was gently trailing his hand up Olga's back as a warning. He raised his head from the pillow to allow himself to be blindfolded easier. It wasn't tied anywhere near as tightly as he'd expected, but it was thin to the point of having to be wrapped around his head multiple times just to cover his eyes. Tying it tightly could prove to be an issue.

"I don't think the ribbons will work as a gag..." Lucifer thought aloud, and Olga instinctively tried to look up at him, taking satisfaction in the fact that he couldn't. Unless he shook his head a few times, probably.

"Do you want to be completely muffled..?"

"Yes..."

Lucifer gagged him with some kind of cloth, tying it too loosely for Olga's liking again.

"It's one of your ties. Hope you don't mind."

"M- ... mm," Olga tried protesting, quickly remembering he couldn't. Oh well, he had plenty more.

Unable to do much else, he listened as Lucifer opened a drawer to the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube, notably closing the drawer afterwards. Little shit never put it away for some reason. Olga was lucky he thought to do so in the morning before having Venus over.

He couldn't help but gasp when slick fingers worked their way inside of him, shifting to push back against them. He tried to move his arms to hold the pillow or grip at the sheets or do _anything_ but found himself restrained by the ribbons. His cock had been eagerly twitching to life practically since the moment Lucifer started talking, and the hand suddenly playing with it certainly helped speed up the process. Olga swallowed a whimper as Lucifer stroked him while taking his time preparing him. He couldn't even beg for him to go faster like this.

"My, aren't you eager today? Do the restraints really help so much?" Lucifer was suddenly at his ear. "Do you like being at my mercy?"

Olga nodded as best he could, barely restraining a squeak as Lucifer pressed against his sweet spot.

"Why are you holding back, Olga? You know I love hearing you."

'And you know I'm embarrassed about being so sensitive,' Olga thought, unable to voice the sentence. Though, he knew Lucifer would only come back with an "I love how sensitive you are, too."

Olga was already fully hard by the time Lucifer deemed him ready and pulled his fingers out. Olga felt hands on his hips and tried to open his eyes and glance back at Lucifer, failing to do so once again. He gasped as Lucifer pushed in, arching his back and trying to push back against him, but he was held in place. Restrained in yet another way.

There was a (too long) pause as Lucifer was either giving him time to adjust or torturing him, and he _still_ couldn't complain aloud. He sighed pointedly and Lucifer seemed to take the hint, finally beginning to move. Lucifer fucked him slowly, spreading Olga's legs further to lower him and quickly finding the perfect angle, purposely or not. He didn't speed up but began moving at a rougher pace, drawing a muffled moan out of Olga with each thrust.

Desperate to communicate to Lucifer that he wanted him to speed up, Olga stopped restraining his moans and pushed back against him now that he was able. Lucifer chuckled and lowered him further to the bed until his cock was rubbing against the blanket. Olga buried his face in the pillow and moaned, shuddering when Lucifer grabbed him by the hair and turned his head to the side.

"More?"

Olga nodded enthusiastically, trying his best to moan out his thanks into the cloth covering his mouth as Lucifer sped his pace up.

"You know, this isn't as fun without you moaning my name..."

Olga offered an attempt, but it only came out as a three syllable hum.

"Just doesn't have the same ring to it..."

Lucifer effortlessly gave him a particularly harsh thrust, scrambling his thoughts. Olga moaned his name into the tie again, earning a giggle.

"Faster?"

Olga nodded vigorously, accompanied by a hum of approval that came out shakier than expected. He already found himself getting close much faster than usual and tried to move his arms to touch himself.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Lucifer teased, pushing him further down. His cock was nestled in the blanket and at this rate, it'd make quite the mess. The thought somehow excited him further.

As Lucifer's pace and the pitch of Olga's moans both reached their peaks, Lucifer finally took mercy on him and pulled him up a bit to stroke him. From all the movement, the makeshift blindfold was coming loose and fell around Olga's face, allowing him to see a little had his eyes not been rolling into the back of his head. He came into Lucifer's hand and doubtlessly on the blanket as well, leaving a creamy, sticky spot that he would only take pleasure in for a few seconds.

As Lucifer's pace stuttered to a halt, Olga felt his come filling him alongside the overabundance of lube. He had a tendency not to pull out, but Olga was thankful for it. It was one less stain on the blanket to clean in the morning. Or, that would be the case if Olga wasn't too tired to clean himself up tonight.

"Oh, these knots are tight after all," Lucifer noted, his voice already even again despite his breath coming in pants. "You can just break them, right?"

"Mm-" Olga rolled his eyes at himself, having tried to answer through the gag again. He was tired and might not have been able to break through anymore by that point, but he carefully sat up on his knees and caught his breath before trying. His body trembled with the effort and he managed to tear the ribbons, though they dug even further into his skin in the process.

"Oh, so impressive," Lucifer cooed, untying the gag and removing the loose ribbons on Olga's face.

"Come on, don't make me break all these. I'm covered in them!"

"Maybe you can just stay that way until morning then."

Olga adjusted so he was sitting properly- or at least, he tried until the ribbons around his legs that were loose but still very present tripped him. He sighed, having been forced by gravity to lie beside Lucifer, who smiled innocently at him.

"Please?"

"I'll unwrap you in the morning. Promise."

Olga sighed, knowing for a fact that Venus took the pair of scissors with her. He couldn't very well go out and find another pair in the state he was in, so he'd just have to wait for Lucifer to untie him in the morning.

He couldn't wait to forget about the silly green mess he was covered in and trip out of bed first thing in the morning. He knew there was a 100% chance of it happening.


End file.
